masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakmor Drack
Nakmor DrackNakmor Drack - Mass Effect: Andromeda is a member of Ryder's squad. He, along with Vetra, can accompany the Pathfinder on a mission to the planet Kadara in order to obtain information from Sloane Kelly. Drack is an aged and grizzled veteran, even by krogan standards. He has spent over 1,400 years causing a ruckus in the Milky Way, wearing the title of soldier, mercenary, and at times, pirate. When the loyal, but stubborn, veteran was given the chance to join his clan on a voyage to Andromeda, he had no choice but to sign up. Doing so would present him with a whole new galaxy of stuff to shoot. Drack is the grandfather of Nexus Superintendent Nakmor Kesh.Mass Effect: Andromeda - Introducing Drack Your Krogan Teammate (4K) - IGN First Drack also has several prothestics and synthetic organs as a result of a catastrophic incident he endured during his centuries long life. Mass Effect: Andromeda Nakmor Drack first meets Pathfinder Ryder on Eos at a kett base, the former killing a Wraith behind the human. Drack is apprehensive of people from the Andromeda Initiative, but is courteous to Vetra. Later after Ryder activated the Remnant vault, Drack can be found again fighting kett at the outpost site. After defeating the kett, Drack will formally join Ryder's crew. After being a member of the squad for a while and having his loyalty mission completed, Ryder receives an email from Kesh asking them to look out for her grandfather. The Pathfinder finds him in the medical bay with Lexi, who is explaining that a lot of his redundant organs are failing and he needs to start being more careful although he is dismissive, insisting that he is fine and that spending time talking about it will not change anything. When Ryder asks him what's wrong with him, Drack explains that his arm, side, hip and part of his leg have been replaced by prosthetics and that he has a thread balancing across his spine to reduce strain. He shares some of his history, recalling how he fought through the Krogan Rebellions only to watch his culture disintegrate before making a living as a mercenary and later a pirate but despite all of this combat experience, he was still taken out by "one idiot with a pack of frag grenades". Drack confesses that after the accident, his body initially continuously rejected the implants designed to keep him functional and that his prosthetics wouldn't sync properly which caused him a huge amount of pain. He fell into a depression and lost all purpose in his life, almost succumbing to it until a shaman handed him the recently-born Kesh. Telling him she was worthless and bound to die gave Drack a renewed sense of purpose, leading him to seek help which pulled him from his spiralling depression.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwJugJIpPjc References *Explore Mass Effect: Andromeda with a New Gameplay Reveal *Meet Your Squad Members with a New Trailer *Official Gameplay Trailer - 4K de:Nakmor Drack fr:Drack ru:Накмор Драк Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda